The present invention generally relates to pipe cutters. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable pipe cutter that cuts a pipe by revolving a cutting blade around the circumference of the pipe. Because the cutting blade revolves around the pipe, as opposed to having the pipe rotate against a stationary cutting blade, this pipe cutter may be employed in confined spaces and on stationary pipes.